starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dianoga/Leyendas
Las dianoga eran parásitos que habitaban entre la basura de los grandes cruceros, en las alcantarillas de planetas muy habitados y en casi cualquier lugar húmedo y sucio. Estas criaturas poseen siete tentáculos que utilizan para arrastrar a la presa a su boca. Su crecimiento es impresionante, recién nacidos son unas pequeñas larvas microscópicas y en la madurez alcanzan diez metros de largo. El apetito de las dianoga nunca se satisface, por lo tanto hay algunos especimenes gigantes, lo que las convierte en una amenaza real, teniendo en cuenta de que son instintivamente agresivas. Una de estas criaturas sin comida es aun más peligrosa ya que atacará con ira a todo lo que pueda satisfacer su voraz hambre. Extrañamente estas criaturas destinan cierta cantidad del alimento digerido hacia unos conductos cercanos a su piel, los cuales la procesan el alimento y lo usan como un método de camuflaje. Su color refleja su alimentación, ya que originalmente su piel es transparente. Las dianoga son criaturas milenarias, existían incluso antes de la Antigua República. Cuando los hutts mandaban en la galaxia llegaron al pantanoso Vodran y las descubrieron, transportandolas posteriormente a muchos mundos. Entre bastidores El nombre "dianoga" tiene una curiosa etimología, siendo uno de los términos más antiguos en Star Wars. Es posible que el nombre Dianoga provenga de Dai Nogas, uno de los primeros nombres para los Jedi. Una de las mas famosas apariciones de esta ancestral criatura fue en Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope en la escena donde Luke Skywalker,Chewbacca,Han Solo y Leia Organa Solo quedan atrapados en los trituradores de basura de las celdas de la estacion de batalla Estrella de la Muerte I la criatura atrapa a Luke y lo sumerge tratando de matarlo, pero es rescatado por Han Solo. El cuarto borrador de Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope menciona a esta criatura como Dia Nogu. En la película final, el director George Lucas quedó menos impresionado de lo esperado con el efecto de la dianoga debido a que se imaginó algo más grande y siniestro. El juguete original de Kenner para la Estrella de la Muerte incluía a una Dianoga en su triturador de desechos. La suave forma parecía un tiburón verde mutante con un pedúnculo ocular que sobresalía de su nariz y sus aletas terminaban en tentáculos. Apariciones *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Peaces'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic / novel / video game *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''The Force Unleashed (video game)'' (Taxidermist Art) }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' *"Clone Wars Adventures" Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Hideouts and Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Death Star Battles'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cefalopoides Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Criaturas comestibles Categoría:Criaturas de Coruscant Categoría:Especies de Dromund Kaas Categoría:Especies de Vodran